


Beneath the Same Stars

by Gemini7997



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Game: Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini7997/pseuds/Gemini7997
Summary: Aqua would no longer let the weakness in her heart control her. She might not get out of the Realm of Darkness today. Maybe not tomorrow either. But someday she would. Someday she would be reunited with her two best friends. SPOILERS for BBS 0.2! Read at your own risk!





	Beneath the Same Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! When I first played through Birth By Sleep 0.2, I just really felt the overwhelming urge to write something. 
> 
> I really love Kingdom Hearts. I’d watch my brother play it when I was like five to nine. I’d even sneak onto my brother’s PS2 to play it! Sure, never even got past Destiny Islands back then (...I was really bad at games), but that’s not the point! The point is, my brother is to blame! You can take it up with him! Anyways, it’s only appropriate that the first oneshot I write for Kingdom Hearts be set in the same place that I could not get past as a young child.
> 
> WARNING: SPOILERS ABOUND! If you have not played through 0.2 to the end all the way, this kinda spoils it! This is my own extension of the ending! Read at your own risk!
> 
> PS: Kind of sad coming back to this after seeing the KH3 trailer... Sigh.

The swirling column of Heartless burst through the entrance to the cave, flinging Aqua to the beach below. She cried out and her eyes clenched shut as she landed on her feet in a crouch, once again blinded by the sudden sunlight she was exposed to. The blue-haired keyblade master forced herself to stand up, slipping a little in the loose white sand in the process. 

The battle for the Realm of Light… is not won. 

Aqua’s gaze lifted up in determination at the swarming shadows up in the azure sky, her grip on Eraqus’s keyblade tightening. 

Thanks to Terra and Mickey, I know what’s at stake. 

The demon tide’s eyes glowed a fierce orange as it reared back and charged at her. With quick reflexes, Aqua jumped back to evade it once, then once more as it swiped at her a second time. 

I’m not afraid. I will face the long darkness. 

Aqua flipped back to dodge from yet another attack. The collective Heartless’ eyes turned back to their original yellow. She held the Master Keeper straight out, sending a beam of light straight at the pillar of Heartless. It pierced through, sending shadows flying from it.

The next time someone wanders into the Realm of Darkness, I’ll be here. 

The demon tide quickly retaliated with orange eyes once again, incensed. Aqua dodged the next attack and then jumped onto the core of the column as it rushed by, keeping her balance as it continued on its path. 

A light to cut through all the shadows. I will be their Wayfinder. 

As several Heartless jumped out of the column to attack her individually, she swiped with her keyblade, obliterating them as they came. Aqua gasped as the pillar suddenly twisted down in a corkscrew, which immediately shook her off from her perch as inertia kept her from following. She landed on the ground as she watched the vortex glow a deep and dark purple about twenty yards away.

And one day, I will return to Terra and Ven. 

And all would be set right again. Face set with determination, Aqua held the keyblade ready. The demon tide was now charging towards her at breakneck speed in a deadly spiral. The sight was daunting. But she could handle it.

I am Master Aqua. 

There was no more doubt in her mind over whether she was worthy enough to call herself that. The thought was resolute, steadfast. She would no longer let that weakness in her heart control her. As the column closed in on her, the keyblade master jumped up to meet it, striking decisively at its glowing core.

And that’s a promise.

The core at the head of the column imploded in a bright flash of light. The body of the swirling mass collapsed, spilling all of the shadows to the ground in an unorganized sea. The bright sand was obscured from view by the hundreds of shadow Heartless that now surrounded Aqua. The young woman shifted around, tensing up. 

She swiped at several shadows that leapt at her from her left and froze the first few rows behind her with a Blizzaga. Another quick swipe of the keyblade shattered them. The mass’s eyes started glowing a vivid orange once again, pouncing from all directions. Aqua quickly summoned a shield around her to protect herself from the barrage of shadows, counterattacking by sending the shield flying out to dispel the shadows in her immediate proximity.

This left her open to attack, though. Several shadows leapt over their doomed comrades and attacked her in rapid succession. Crying out in pain, Aqua jumped high into the air after recovering, casting a quick Curaga on herself. While still in midair, she then aimed the Master Keeper down at the sea of Heartless below and sent dozens of bullets of light at them, wiping out the bulk of the shadows, leaving a scant few at the perimeters of where they used to be.

Falling back down to the ground, Aqua quickly rushed towards the ones who hadn’t been hit, making quick work of them. After a Firaga and a few more swipes and lunges with Eraqus’s keyblade, the demon tide was no more.

Aqua stood still for a minute, gasping for breath as she wiped away the sweat on her brow. She finally let her gaze wash over her surroundings. So many memories that came flooding back to her from this place.

The exam. Chasing after her two friends from world to world. Meeting two young boys. Master Xehanort. Hiding Ven. Trying to rescue Terra. Falling into darkness.

Aqua slowly made her way to the shore, gazing far out to sea. Once she reached the water’s edge, she let herself sit down, dropping the keyblade down in the sand as she laid down, staring up into the sky.

The sound of the softly rushing water that surrounded the island as it advanced and retreated on the shore was soothing to the ears. Aqua couldn’t remember the last time she had heard running water. Or seen the sun and felt the warmth of it on her skin. Or seen a sky so brilliantly blue. It was probably the last time she had been on this island all those years ago.

“It’s beautiful.” She murmured with a small smile spreading across her face.

As if in response to the comment, the sky seemed to come to life. White clouds rushed across it, the sun travelled in a quick arc towards the horizon. The awing shade of blue faded into stunning shades of golds, pinks, oranges, and purples as the sun finally sunk beyond sight. It truly was magnificent to behold. Aqua watched this in awe, knowing that this was temporary, especially if Mickey, Sora, and Riku were successful in closing the Door to Darkness. The worlds would return to their original state back in the Realm of Light. She would savor every moment of this.

All too soon the sunset faded away, leaving the sky dark as before. But this time it was lit up by trillions of stars, a milky cosmic sheen painted across the sky. “The stars are out…”

A memory came to her mind at the sight—staring up at the nighttime sky of the Land of Departure, holding her own blue Wayfinder up as her two friends made their way back to their rooms to get some rest, anxiously excited for the Mark of Mastery exam the next day. 

Together… always.

“Terra… Ven…” her voice was soft and somewhat melancholy. “Just me again…” Her grip tightened on the trinket that she still carried, and which still brought her comfort in this dark place.

Small flecks of light were descending slowly around her like snow. Sitting up, Aqua’s tone turned excited, “They did it. The worlds are being restored.”

The serene smile came back to her face as she leaned back, eyes closing.

As Destiny Islands was disintegrating, slipping away from beneath her body, Aqua felt herself slowly drifting away. Downwards. She opened her eyes again.

“May our hearts be our guiding key…”

The pinpricks of light, each a world that had been consumed by the darkness, fading as the distance increased between them—they towards the Realm of Light, she remaining in the darkness. Aqua stretched out an arm, reaching towards the light, “You’ll know where I am…”

Someday, everything would be alright again. Someday, she, Terra, and Ven would be reunited. The light disappeared, but the smile on her face did not. Her eyes closed yet again as she drifted into slumber, dreaming of that day.

That will not be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars.


End file.
